


What My Boys Could Never Have

by ayaheartright



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 55 Title Challenge, Child Neglect, Drabble, Gen, Holidays, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, New Year's Resolutions, POV John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaheartright/pseuds/ayaheartright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John spends New Years Eve with Adam and Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What My Boys Could Never Have

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only person who sees John spending holidays with his "other family" instead of Sam and Dean so angsty that it needs written?

Next year I'll track down the demon and kill it; stop being such a hard ass on Dean; make up with Sammy; maybe introduce you and Kate to them

“No. I don't have any resolutions.” John washed the bitter taste of his lies with another swig of beer. 

Adam shrugged, saying something about a girlfriend.


End file.
